


A different life

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Adoption AUs [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Ozai, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Fire Lord Iroh, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a good parent, Iroh adopts Zuko, Iroh is a good dad, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: The day Zuko was born was the day he was abandoned and the day he was adopted.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Piandao & Sokka (Avatar), Piandao & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar), father & son relationship - Relationship
Series: Adoption AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814809
Comments: 44
Kudos: 345
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. Prologue: Goodbye and Hello (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the chapter's note before reading the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now switched chapter ten to chapter one so chapter one is the prologue. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone who hasn't read the newest released chapter.  
> Chapter 1: Prologue Goodbye and Hello.

“Wahhh! Wahhh!” 

A baby’s cry can be heard throughout the infirmary. “It’s a boy.” A doctor proclaims while the nurses rush to clean the baby so they can give him back to his mother.

“Zuko…” Ursa says as she holds her baby for the first time. The doors open as Ozai walks through with the fire sages.

A nurse announces to Ozai “It’s a healthy baby boy, Prince Ozai.” Ozai gives the nurse a curt nod before looking at his son. The sages look into the newborn’s eyes. “I’m sorry Prince Ozai but it seems your son… Lacks the spark.”

___________________________________________________

“What do you mean he lacks the spark!?” Ozai erupts.

“Well, your newborn lacks the spark most firebenders have, so the chances of him being a bender are low...” One of the sages mumbles out.

“I can’t have a nonbender as a firstborn!” Ozai yells.

“Well, it seems like you just might…”

“I WILL NOT have a NONBENDER as my FIRSTBORN! I’m throwing it over the palace walls!” Both the fire sages and Ursa’s eyes go wide, Ursa cradles her baby closer while the sages try to reason with Ozai.

“But Prince Ozai… There still might be a chance. Give him a chance.” Ozai ponders for a few moments “I will not risk it. I want that baby gone!”

“But Ozai… He’s your son, your flesh and blood! How could you even think to abandon him!? Ursa asks distraught as she holds her baby closer. Ozai gives Ursa an evil glare “I will give the baby a chance but if he doesn’t show any signs of firebending… I will kill him and no one will find the body...” Ozai whispers into Ursa’s ears. Ursa looks at her baby before reluctantly agreeing to abandon it.

“But Prince Ozai, everyone expects there to be a baby, how would you explain why there’s no baby?” Questions one of the nurses. “We will tell everyone that the baby was born a stillborn, no one shall ever speak of what happened here to anyone, the consequences will be fatal for anyone that does.” Everyone in the room though reluctant agrees.

___________________________________________________

Ursa lays her baby down right next to courtyard walls and whispers her goodbyes as Ozai and the fire sages watch. “Mommy loves you, I am so so sorry that it had to be this way… I hope we will meet again.” 

Ursa returns to Ozai’s side as they walk back to the Palace. “How could you be this cold!?” Ursa yells at Ozai with a hateful look in her eyes. “I am a fire nation prince, I won’t have everyone know that my firstborn was a nonbender.” Ozai replies emotionless.

___________________________________________________

When they return to the palace it doesn’t take long to run into Azulon, Iroh and Lu Ten who immediately drop whatever they were doing to come over and hear the news. 

“Aunty Ursa, we’ve been waiting for you! The servants said you had gone into labor earlier today, can I see my baby cousin now?” Lu Ten asks.

Ursa breaks down in tears while Ozai speaks up. “Unfortunately, our baby was stillborn. We don’t know when it exactly died but it seemed to have died between when the labor started and when it was born.” Everyone seemed saddened in the room.

“I’m sorry for your loss, hopefully, you have better luck next time,” Azulon says as he takes his leave. Iroh and Lu Ten comfort Ursa while Ozai takes the sages to talk more.

___________________________________________________

Iroh decided later that day that he needed a change of scenery, ever since the news was delivered the palace seemed dreary. It made sense as today was a very sad day for everyone, his niece/nephew that everyone’s been waiting excitedly for, ever since it was announced that Ursa was expecting didn’t make it. 

Iroh chose to walk into town to think for a bit he invited Lu Ten but Lu Ten didn’t want to leave his room. When he walks back to the palace he hears something. He follows the noise and finds a crying baby.

___________________________________________________

He slowly picks it up and looks to see if their parents are around but after seeing no one come for the baby he assumes that the baby was abandoned. Iroh looks at the crying baby, the baby stops crying and looks at him. 

“Hello, there.” Iroh coos as the baby just stares at him. “I don’t think your parents are coming back to get you,” Iroh said in a sad tone. “But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I’ll be your new daddy and you’ll even have an older brother. Lu Ten would surely adore you.” The baby yawned before falling asleep. On his way back to the Palace he finds out the baby is a boy.

___________________________________________________

“Father?” Azulon looks to see his eldest. “What is it Iroh?” 

“Well, I decided to walk around to clear my head, and on my way back I found this,” Iroh reveals what he’s been holding to Azulon. “When I saw him I knew I couldn’t just leave him, he was abandoned for who knows how long. I couldn’t just leave him to die.”

Azulon looks at the baby and sighs “I’m guessing you want to adopt him.” “If that’s okay with you, then yes I'd love to adopt him,” Iroh says as he cuddles the baby to his chest. “After such a loss, I think the baby is just what everyone needs.” declares Azulon. “Thank you, father,” Iroh says as he does a bow.

___________________________________________________

Ursa is still in tears when she hears footsteps approach her, she tries wiping her tears away just for more to fall. “I’m sorry for your loss… I know this may come off as insensitive but I’d like you to meet the newest member of our family." 

Ursa looks at the bundle in Iroh’s arms, recognizing it and cries even harder, this time though it is of happy tears. “Are you really going to adopt him?” Ursa asks hopefully. “Yes. I hope you’re okay with it and you’re not upset with me that I adopted a baby so soon after you lost yours.” Iroh says

Ursa wipes the tears away and smiles. “I’m not mad, I’m happy for you. I’m more than happy that you decided to adopt him. I honestly can’t express how happy I am that you decided to adopt him as your own. You’re going to be a great father to the baby.”

“Do you mind if I named it Zuko? I would like to honor your child and Zuko was the name you were going to give it if it was a boy.” Iroh asks “I have no problems with you using that name. I’m happy you decided to name it Zuko.” Ursa says as she smiles even brighter then before.

___________________________________________________

“Lu Ten?” Lu Ten lifts his head to look at Iroh. Iroh sits on his bed and shows him Zuko. “I’d like you to meet your new baby brother, Zuko.” 

Lu Ten goes from sad to thrilled. “Really!? I’m an older brother now!? This day went from the worst to one of the best!” Lu Ten looks at Zuko for a minute as he comprehends the fact he is now a big brother before asking. “Where did you get a baby, dad?”

Iroh’s face turns slightly sour. “I found him while I was out for a walk, he seemed abandoned and I couldn’t just leave the baby to starve so I decided to take him in besides you always wanted a younger sibling, right?” Lu Ten nods vigorously at what Iroh is saying before he turns his attention solely on his new brother.

___________________________________________________

“Are you sure you want to adopt him? His parents probably abandoned him for a reason.” Ozai says when he is introduced to Zuko. 

“Well it’s a little too late now besides he’s a baby, he’s done nothing wrong. The parents probably abandoned him because they couldn’t take care of him.

Ozai grumbles “I don’t want him to be a part of my family. I don’t want an abandoned boy not even loved by his own parents to be my family.”

“Ozai how could you say that!?” Iroh admonished shocked that Ozai could be that cold to an innocent baby that hasn't done anything to him. Iroh decides to drop the subject thinking that Ozai's probably just mourning the loss of his son.

___________________________________________________

The next day it’s made official, Fire Lord Azulon announces the newest member of the Fire Nation Royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and I'd really appreciate some feedback and thoughts on the story. It makes my heart tingle. I really enjoy reading comments something about them is just so exciting. Till next time.


	2. Adopted

It was Zuko’s fourth birthday and his dad had the cooks make him his favorite food. “So baby bro, how’s it feel to be four years old today?” Lu Ten asks him as he, Zuko, Iroh and Azulon sit down for breakfast. “Am I supposed to feel different? Cause I don’t really feel that different Lu… And I'm not a baby anymore!” Zuko says as he pouts. Iroh and Lu Ten giggle at Zuko’s response and pout. “You may not be a baby anymore but you’ll always be my baby boy, same with your brother.” Iroh says as he pulls Zuko onto his lap. “Dad…” sighs Lu Ten, a little embarrassed at his dad calling him his baby boy too. Azulon chuckles lightly after he sees Iroh give Lu Ten a quick peck on the forehead.

Iroh’s face turns into a serious face all of a sudden. Zuko, noticing the change in atmosphere looks up to his dad and asks “What’s wrong, daddy?” His dad sighs and looks down at him “I think it’s time I finally told you something.” “Like what?” Zuko asks, tilting his head. “Is this really the best time to do this dad, like it is his birthday… Do you really want this to be Zuko’s memory of his fourth birthday?” Lu Ten butts in worried it would ruin Zuko’s birthday “What do you mean? What’s happening? Is something wrong?” Zuko asks, starting to get nervous. “Zuko, I need to tell you something but please know that this information doesn’t change anything between us, you have always been and will always be my son just like Lu Ten is.” Iroh looks in the direction of Lu Ten and Lu Ten nods vigorously. “I’ve actually wanted to tell you this a lot sooner but I ended up not being able to tell you.” Zuko nods along to what his dad is saying.

“Oh just spit it out already, Iroh.” Azulon remarks looking impatient the other three look at him. “Father please this isn’t easy for me or Lu Ten and it won’t be easy for Zuko either. Can you please be more considerate?” Azulon rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything more. “Why’s everyone being so secretive, daddy?” Zuko asks and Azulon bites his tongue to prevent himself from telling Zuko. Iroh takes a deep breath “Zuko, you’re adopted which means unlike Lu Ten you are not my biological son.” Iroh states and looks at his son to see his reaction “What’s biworogical?” “biological” Iroh gently corrects Zuko on the pronunciation before continuing “It means I didn’t help create you. Some other people were the ones that created you, they are what you would call your biological parents.” “Does that mean you're not my daddy?” Zuko asks as he looks like he's going to cry.

“Don't be silly!” Azulon cuts in “Of course Iroh's your father, just because he wasn't there to create you doesn't make him any less of a father to you.” Azulon explains in a gruff and annoyed tone. “Grampa?” Azulon sighs “Yes?” “Who's Iroh?” that question gets even Azulon laughing “What's so funny?” Zuko asks, confused as he watches his grandpa, dad and brother break out into a fit of laughter. “Iroh is our dad’s name like how your name is Zuko and grandpa’s name is Azulon.” Lu ten explains after the laughter dies down.

“So you’re still my daddy even though you didn’t create me?” Zuko asks just to be sure. “Yes, I’ll always be your daddy. I’m just not what you would call your biological father but it doesn’t matter all that much. I’m still your dad in every other way. Family is more than just blood, Zuko.” Iroh assures him “Do you love Lu Ten more than me because you created him?” Zuko asks “Of course not!” Iroh almost shouts in shock at the question. “I love both you and your brother the same. You are both the world to me. It doesn’t matter that I didn’t create you, I think of you as if I did.” Iroh says, much calmer and kisses Zuko’s forehead. 

“The reason why we are telling you this is because it’s better for you to hear it from us then other people. Other people will claim that Iroh isn’t your father or that I’m not your grandfather but they are wrong. You are a prince, Zuko, Prince Zuko, younger brother of Prince Lu Ten, youngest son of Crown Prince Iroh, grandson of Firelord Azulon and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Azulon informs his grandson. “And if anyone does give you trouble, come to us.” Lu Ten says with a smile and continues “We’ll set the record straight and make sure they don’t ever make that mistake again.” Zuko nods happily as the notion of being adopted is set aside.


	3. Questions (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the Prologue.

Zuko was in a sour mood as he headed back to his room from training. 

"Hi Zuko, you look a little down today. Is something bothering you?" Asks a voice behind him, Zuko turns around to see Lu Ten giving him a comforting smile.

"It's nothing Lu Ten." Lu Ten sighs at the answer but decides that if it's important he will find out sooner or later. "Alright, remember to call me if you need anything." He reminds Zuko. "I will." Zuko says returning the smile.

Zuko breathes a sigh of relief when Lu Ten is out of sight. Even though he knows that he should either talk to Lu Ten or dad about his issues as they always have a way of making him feel better he wants to solve this on his own.

___________________________________________________

After collapsing on his bed he thinks back to earlier that day where he crossed paths with Uncle. His uncle hounded him with questions and made Zuko show him his katas that he is working on.

After getting a move wrong, uncle laughed at him and told him he was pathetic and not worthy to even be apart of the royal family. Zuko knows that he shouldn't let what Uncle says get to him but it still hurts knowing his uncle thinks of him as a failure.

Whenever he is with uncle his uncle always belittles him and plays mind tricks on him, and even though Zuko is well aware his Uncle is just messing with him, he still can't help the feeling that his uncle might be right.

Sometimes he wonders to himself, what does his Uncle even have against him? Uncle doesn't even need to talk to him since they live in two separate parts of the palace and their daily schedule rarely has them meet up randomly. It's like his uncle goes out of his way to make his life miserable and plant seeds of doubt in him for his own entertainment.

___________________________________________________

There was a soft knock at the door. Zuko groaned knowing exactly who it was and that the person would be much harder to convince he is fine. 

The door slowly opened "Zuko?" his father calls out to him as he lets himself in. "I never said you could come in, dad." grumbles Zuko.

His father chuckled and says, "I am your father Zuko, I don't need your permission to enter your room especially when you are distressed."

"What makes you think-" Zuko starts asking before being interrupted by his father, "Lu Ten told me that you seemed upset." Zuko sighs, he should have expected this from Lu Ten and even though Zuko knows Lu Ten is just trying to look out for him he still wishes Lu Ten didn't always tell father every single time he was upset.

Zuko looks at his father and says "You're not going away unless I tell you, are you?" His father chuckles and confirms his suspicions.

___________________________________________________

"Earlier today I came across uncle who immediately asked me tons of questions about fire nation history and had me perform the kata I have been working on. After I showed him the kata he then proceeds to laugh at me and call me a failure and that I don't deserve to be apart of this family. Ever since I remember uncle has always been like that to me and I don't know why. I haven't done anything wrong to him!" Zuko rants while his father waits patiently for him to finish before answering.

"I honestly don't know why my brother seems to go out of his way to patronize you. It seems that he gets some sick sort of enjoyment from seeing people suffer. Don't let what he says to you get to you he has always been a very bitter man." His father walks over from the doorway to sit beside him on his bed.

Zuko looks down and whispers "He sometimes says that I was abandoned because my biological father thought I was useless."

His father seems shocked by what he hears. "I know my brother is cruel but I didn't think he would go so far as to say that. You know it's not true, right? Your biological parents probably loved you but weren't able to take care of you so left you in hopes someone else more suited could give you a stable childhood."

His father tries to reassure him but Zuko just mutters "As much as I'd love to believe that... I know it's not true and that uncle is right about my father abandoning me because I was useless. I don't know how but I can feel it."

His father sighs and tries saying something different to cheer him up. "Even if that is true it just means your biological father is a heartless person that didn't deserve you." Zuko smiles at what his father is saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be longer but it's 1:30 am and I am exhausted. I will probably wait for some feedback before I continue this.  
> 


	4. See you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Lu Ten go to war while Zuko is left in the fire nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is about 8-10 throughout this chapter. 8 When Lu Ten and Iroh leave and 10 when he receives the news about Lu Ten's death. So basically canon ages.

"I'm really going to miss you dad and Lu." Zuko says as he watches his father and brother pack. "We'll miss you too." Lu Ten responds while messing with Zuko's hair. He starts mumbling "I still don't get why you have to go..." "It's our duty as members of the royal family to lead our nation to greatness." His brother interrupts. 

"Why can't I at least come along?" This time it's his father that responds to his question. "The battlefield is no place for young boys."

"But I don't want to be here alone." Zuko complains "you won't be alone you will have aunt Ursa who has promised to watch over you while we are gone and your cousin Azula who you can play with." His father reassures. "You're be gone for so long though... I won't see you two for months at least maybe even years!" Zuko exclaims.

"We'll write to you every time we get a chance." His brother says trying to ease Zuko's worry. "It's not the same." replies Zuko glumly. "Ooh almost forgot, Zuko?" Zuko looks to his father "If you come across any issues regarding Ozai make sure to alert your grandfather, he'll deal with it." Zuko nods "I will, dad!"

___________________________________________________

Before Zuko knows it he's at the port waving farewell to his dad and brother. Zuko sighs when the ship is out of sight his father and brother are off to war and he won't be able to see them for a long while. In the coming few months he bonds a lot with his aunt Ursa over feeding turtle ducks. Sometimes he even gets along with Azula and they play tag or show off moves.

___________________________________________________

"Hey Aunt Ursa, wanna see how Azula feeds turtle ducks? Zuko asks his aunt one day while they are at the pond and then proceeds to throw some bread at one of the ducks. His silly demeanor turns into shock as the bread hits the duck as he didn't mean to hurt it he was just trying to be goofy. 

"Zuko why would you do that?" He can hear his aunt ask him. The baby turtle duck quickly shakes it off and seems to be fine. Before Zuko knows it the mother duck has come out of the water and bit his foot.

"Ow! Ow ow oww. " Zuko shakes his leg hoping the turtle duck let's go. His aunt comes over and manages to get the turtle duck to let go of him and the turtle duck goes back to swimming but not without quaking at him.

"Stupid turtle duck, why'd she do that?" Zuko mutters angrily. His aunt sits next to him "Zuko that's what mothers are like if you mess with their babies- Hamph" Ursa playfully pretends to bite Zuko before continuing "They'll going to bite you back" Zuko laughs along with Ursa.

___________________________________________________

A little while later after Zuko gets tricked by Azula, Ursa comes by with a letter. Azula and Zuko follow Ursa inside so they can look at the messages. While Ursa reads out to Azula the message that Iroh sent to her, Zuko is reading his own. 

_If the city is as magnificent as it's wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you may see it someday, Zuko. If we don't burn it to the ground first._

Zuko lets himself chuckle and continues to read.

_Until then enjoy this gift; A pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and the superior craftsmanship._

Zuko takes the dagger from one of the servants handing it to him and unsheaths it. "Never give up without a fight" Zuko whispers the message to himself. Zuko was about to continue to read but then something Azula says catches his attention.

"If uncle doesn't make it that means dad will be next in line, right?" Angered at the question Zuko speaks up "How could you say that!? How would you like it if I wished your dad would die? Also, Lu Ten would be next in line!" That shuts up Azula so she decides to burn her gift from his dad in annoyance.

___________________________________________________

It's been almost two years since his father and brother have gone to fight in the war. 

Zuko is playing with Azula while he notices Ursa reading a scroll and then crying. Zuko walks up to her "Iroh has lost his firstborn... Your brother did not survive the battle." She tells him.

Zuko's world comes crashing down after hearing the news. A while later he learns his father is coming home soon and feels slightly better knowing that he won't be as alone anymore.

His Uncle Ozai apparently asked for an audience with Azulon that day and his wife, daughter, and Zuko was invited to attend. After showing off Azula, Azulon demanded that Ozai got to his point.

Zuko couldn't believe his own ears when he heard Ozai ask for his father's birthright. Ozai claimed that Iroh's bloodline has ended and then slipped up by saying he had two alive children to continue the bloodline. Azulon questioned him on that and Ozai revealed something that will forever change things.

He claimed Zuko was not Iroh's and was his biological son and that his firstborn wasn't actually stillborn and that he abandoned him after finding out that Zuko was most likely not a firebender. Azulon was livid at hearing this that not only did Ozai have the audacity to ask for his brother's birthright but to also claim Zuko as his own after he abandoned him and didn't say a thing until it benefitted him.

___________________________________________________

Everyone but Ozai was ordered out, Zuko quickly left but noticed that Azula stayed behind to spy on the conversation. 

It was all too much for Zuko. First, his brother dies, and then it's revealed Ozai was his father and that he abandoned him because it seemed he might not be a bender. Zuko does conclude though that it does answer the question of why his uncle seems to hate him.

He sees Azula panicked which is strange and calling for her mom. That night he didn't get much sleep and by morning he learned from Azula that grandfather died and Aunt Ursa disappeared. Zuko was really starting to be depressed as his brother died, he hasn't seen father for almost 2 years, some big truths have been revealed, his grandfather died, his aunt disappeared and it all happened within a few months.

___________________________________________________

The next few days Ozai tried claiming the throne but was rejected by the fire sages every time. Apparently, before grandfather died he was ranting to the fire sages about Ozai and how he asked for his brother's birthright and revealed some truths. Azulon made sure that if something were to happen to him that the fire sages knew to crown Iroh and that Ozai would most likely try to grab the throne for himself. 

___________________________________________________

Iroh finally returned and Ozai tried to manipulate him into giving up his throne and also tried claiming Zuko as his own.

Iroh was appalled that Ozai abandoned his son because he might not be a bender and was furious that Ozai was now trying to claim him. Zuko was in the room for this conversation and the more Ozai talked about Zuko being his the more his father gripped him protectively. Iroh told Ozai that he lost the right to claim Zuko as his own once he abandoned him.

Zuko felt much better with his father back as he felt like he was in danger when he was alone with his uncle. After Iroh's return the funeral was held and after laying Azulon to rest Iroh got crowned.

___________________________________________________

The fire sages put the crown in Iroh's hair before speaking to the nation. "All hail Fire Lord Iroh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the end of the chapter seems rushed it's because the chapter was getting long and I needed to go to sleep. May come back and fix it. Please comment as I enjoy striking up a good conversation about stories.


	5. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lu Ten's death, Iroh is determined not to lose his second son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is 13 in this chapter.

"Please, dad! Please!" Zuko says as he's on his knees begging to his father who is sitting on his throne. 

"No, Zuko. You are not allowed to leave the palace grounds unless accompanied by me." Iroh states.

"But Dad, I'm thirteen years old, I just want to walk around town a bit! The guards will also be by my side and I can defend myself. I am a competent firebender and skilled with my dao swords! I just want to go out for a little bit." Zuko continues to plea

"My answer is final, Prince Zuko!" Iroh stands up and the fires in the room enlarge alarming Zuko and making him realize that his father isn't going to change his mind.

Zuko sighs and leaves the throne room to head back to his own room to mope.

___________________________________________________

A little later there is a knock at the door "Zuko?" Zuko looks up to see his father peeking his head through the doorway. Zuko still upset about not being allowed to go out turns away, he pretends not to notice when his father comes up to him and sits on his bed.

"Zuko, I know you're upset about earlier but I am doing this to protect you. I already lost your brother, I don't want to lose you too." Zuko feels bad for upsetting his father, he knows Lu Ten's death has been hard on his father, it took a toll on him as well. Even though it's been two years they are both still mourning his death and figuring out how to continue. Zuko turns back towards his father giving his dad a reassuring smile. "I understand, dad."

___________________________________________________

"I've got something for you that might cheer you up a little." Iroh brings out a wrapped item from his pocket.

Zuko crawls over to where Iroh is to get a better look at the item his father is holding. "Now that we know who your biological parents are and now you are technically the crown prince of the fire nation it seems fitting to give you this." Iroh unwraps it and reveals a hairpiece.

"This is a royal artifact it used to be worn by the crown prince of the fire nation before your great grandfather Sozin gave it to your other great grandfather Avatar Roku right before he left to train as the Avatar."

"My great grandfather was Avatar Roku?" Zuko asked surprised interrupting his father

"Yes, Roku is your great grandfather's from your biological mother's side. Ursa gave it to me telling me to give it to you before she disappeared." Iroh explains as he takes out Zuko's ponytail so he can place the headpiece. Once the headpiece is properly placed in Zuko's hair, Iroh leads Zuko to a mirror so Zuko can see what he looks like. "Thanks, dad."

___________________________________________________

One day Zuko was in the garden looking at the plants and feeding the turtle ducks while his father was busy taking a stroll around the palace with an advisor. Zuko notices someone else entering the garden and greets them when he hears then approach. 

"Hello, uncle Ozai." Ozai doesn't respond and the look in his eyes gives Zuko the chills. "Uncle Ozai?" Zuko is starting to feel like something bad is going to happen.

All of a sudden Ozai puts his hand over Zuko's mouth as an attempt to suffocate him. Zuko tries to scream but the hand muffles it. Fortunately for Zuko, Ozai underestimated his strength and he was able to get one good kick to Ozai's gut in which made Ozai release him.

"Why you little brat!" Ozai is angry that not only is his plan not going as smoothly as he had hoped but he may now also have a broken rib. "I'll get you for that!" He declares and in his anger, he forgets that his plan is to quietly kill Zuko.

Ozai pins Zuko to a wall and creates a fireball aiming it directly at Zuko's left side of his face. Zuko screams in pain which then alerts the guards around them and his father. Everyone rushes over to where they think the scream is coming from. Hearing the footsteps and knowing he only has a limited amount of time to get away from the scene, Ozai still tries to accomplish his goal instead of using the time to flee.

___________________________________________________

Iroh is there before anyone else arrives and still running on adrenaline he attacks Ozai. 

While he is fighting Iroh he yells at the guards who arrived after him to get Zuko away from the area and heal him. After the guards leave with Zuko, Iroh turns his attention back to Ozai

Ozai is confident he can win against his older brother as all throughout their lives Ozai was always the more powerful fighter between the two. Ozai is shocked when he finds himself barely be able to defend himself against Iroh's attacks. Ozai was hoping his brother would tire himself out so he could strike but Ozai found himself becoming exhausted with just defending himself while his brother still doesn't even seem close to tiring out.

Ozai is thrown to the ground by Iroh and when he looks up he sees his brother creating lightning. Ozai knows what's about to happen and is honestly surprised his brother seems to have no qualms about killing him.

"Please brother, don't do this." Ozai is actually terrified he has never seen his brother like this and though he hates the fact he is begging for mercy, he is desperate to save his life.

Iroh's adrenaline wears off and Iroh returns to his normal state right before the attack was unleashed. Iroh released the lightning into the sky. "Let me make this clear to you, brother" Iroh states in a dangerous tone. "Do not step out of line again because the next time you do it will be your last. Understand?" Ozai still terrified nods his head. Iroh has the guards arrest Ozai and then went to check on his son.

___________________________________________________

"How is he?" Iroh asks as he enters the room where his son is being treated. "Prince Zuko will survive but the damage is severe. Although we are doing everything we can, the burn will most likely leave a life long-lasting scar." Reports the Doctor. 

Iroh looks at his son and starts regretting sparing Ozai moments before. Days later Zuko finally stirs and Iroh is relieved. Even though he trusts the doctor's analysis of Zuko surviving he was still unsure which is why he stayed by Zuko's side the entire time.

"Dad?" He sees Zuko trying to sit up so gently forces him to lie back down. "What happened, dad? Where am I?" "Ozai... He tried to kill you... He burned half your face off." Iroh explains while trying to stay strong for his son.

Zuko isn't surprised that Ozai tried to kill him it was probably an attempt to grab the throne. "So what happened to Ozai?" "He has been sent to the Boiling Rock, no one has been able to escape from there, you should be safe now. I'm sorry Zuko... I am so sorry." Zuko is surprised his father is apologizing to him.

"But you have nothing to apologize for." "I should have been there, I should have protected you. I failed..." Zuko tries to cheer his father up. "You didn't fail father, you didn't know he was planning to do such a thing." "I should have!" Iroh argues "You can't predict the future father. You did the best you could, and you were able to save me from him." "It still should have never had happened." His father grumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that Iroh's skill here is on par with Ozai and the only reason why he won so easily in the fight is because of parental adrenaline. Parents are known to do unbelievable stuff when their children are threatened.


	6. Getting Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko decides to go into town for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is still 13 for this chapter.

It's been weeks since the incident and Zuko's injury is as healed as it is going to get, for the first time since he was injured his father is going to let him try firebending.

"Zuko, I want you to start off slowly. Focus on your breathing first." Zuko groaned at his father "Zuko, you will be either start off slow with your firebending practice or you won't be practicing at all." His father warns him, Zuko sighs and starts his breathing exercises.

"Your breathing looks good perhaps it's time to start your basics," Iroh announces after half an hour of seeing Zuko's breathing technique.

Zuko nods at his father before starting his katas. "So how is Aunt Ursa doing now that she is back at the palace and why haven't I been seeing her?" Zuko asks since he doesn't know much detail about the situation.

"Well actually since Ursa wasn't comfortable in the palace anymore I've set her up with a nice home close to the palace. Azula went to live with her, her new husband, and her 1-year old daughter Kiyi."

"Aunt Ursa got remarried?" Zuko asks his father slightly surprised that Ursa has a new husband.

"I don't know all the details but her new husband was an old lover of hers that she was going to marry before her arranged marriage to Ozai." Zuko finishes his kata "Hey dad can I practice the next set?" With his father's approval, he tries more complicated moves.

___________________________________________________

Later that night when Zuko is expected to be asleep he is actually awake dressed up in all black with a blue spirit mask on.

As much as Zuko doesn't want to disobey his father he is tired of being cooped up in the palace all the time besides he plans to be back before anyone realizes he's gone. Sneaking past the guards wasn't much of an issue surprisingly Zuko wondered if it's because he was that good at sneaking or the guards were that bad.

Zuko made it into town and immediately felt excited to be there even though not many people were out.

"You're doing a wonderful job at carrying your baby sister, Azula." Zuko looks to see Azula walking alongside her mother while carrying Kiyi on her hip. Zuko notes that she seemed happy smiling a true smile and not a smirk for the first time in years.

Zuko goes to say hi to them but as soon he's seen Ursa immediately puts Azula behind her while Azula holds Kiyi protectively "Stay away from my daughters."

Zuko realizes that going up to someone late at night dressed in all black with a mask on to cover your identity is not going to look well so he flees.

Zuko continues to wander the street looking at the shops that are still open buying things that will help keep his identity a secret while not scaring people away. Thankfully most of the store owners thought he was part of a play and buying things for the costume.

___________________________________________________

"Hey! You!" One of the palace guards yelled getting his attention, they came running over. "Stop right there!" Zuko tried fleeing the scene but the guards already managed to surround him. 

"Put your hands in the air!" Orders one of them. Zuko instead takes them by surprise when he grabs one of the guard's weapons and kicks them hard in the gut to make them loosen their grip before completely taking their weapon.

He uses the spear to counter the attacks of the other guards while dodging the fireballs shot at him. He finally managed to get away from the group of guards and sneak back into his room undetected.

He quickly removes his outfit hiding his uniform along with the things he bought under his bed and getting back into his nightwear.

The door to his room opens revealing his father who seems a little surprised. "Zuko why are you still up? You should be asleep by now. Did you have a bad dream?" His father asks, Zuko shakes his head.

"No, I just couldn't sleep." "Well just know that you can come to me if you have any issues big or small." His father reminds him. "I'm fine. What are you doing here though?" "I come by every night to check on you before I go to sleep." Zuko nods and notes in his head to make sure his father is asleep before sneaking out.

___________________________________________________

"Fire Lord Iroh, we need to discuss some things with you." announces a guard once he nears Zuko's room. Iroh looks at the guards than at Zuko before saying "good night Zuko, try to get some sleep tonight."

Iroh then follows the guards out of the room. Zuko lies down wondering if the guards know it was him and they are telling his father or just telling him that someone tried to sneak into the palace and fought a guard. He decides to not dwell on it as he can't change anything and even if he tries his father will get suspicious as to why he's out of bed.

The next day his father informs him that someone tried to sneak into the palace then right before but then once caught somehow managed to get away and to be more alert around the palace in case the person comes back. Soon there are wanted posters of the stranger dubbed the blue spirit who tried breaking into the palace but disappeared before he could get caught.


	7. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking around town Zuko finds some friends well... It's more like they find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in this chapter is their cannon age in the show. This chapter takes part in fall-winter season.

One day when his father is busy with meetings, Zuko decides to sneak out. He puts on some makeup to hide his most identifying feature and dons some regular clothes. 

“Young man, where are you going?” Asks a guard. “Oh, I’m just heading to town for a while my father meets with the Fire Lord.” Zuko replies trying to make his voice sound as different as can be.

“Are you going to be meeting your father in town or will you be coming back before the meeting ends?” “I’ll be back before the meeting ends.” The guards seeing nothing suspicious let him pass by.

___________________________________________________

As he is walking around town something flies over him, Zuko doesn’t really pay attention until it lands right in front of him. Zuko doesn’t know what type of animal it is, he’s never seen it before it does resemble something from his textbooks but those creatures went extinct almost a hundred years ago. A boy who seems to be the one in charge of the creature jumps off.

___________________________________________________

“Hi! I’m Aang and those two” Aang points at two teens sitting in the saddle “Are Katara and Sokka! I’m surprised it was so easy to find you but I swear Roku mentioned you having a scar… You are Zuko, right? Prince of the fire nation?”

Zuko doesn’t know if he should be honest or not but decides it couldn’t hurt to tell Aang who he is. “That is correct and I do have a scar I’ve just used makeup to cover it so I am not recognized. Why do you ask?”

“Oh well, I actually just visited one of the Avatar temples so I can meet with Avatar Roku and he said to come here and find you!” Aang says.

“How do you know my great grandfather?” he asks suspiciously. “He’s my past reincarnate!” Aang says. 

“What are you the Avatar or something?” Zuko asks in a voice that says he doesn’t believe Aang. “Yeah and I can prove it!” Aang then uses airbending to jump high in the air and does a little trick with waterbender.

Zuko can’t believe his eyes, the world thought that the Avatar died and never reincarnated.

“What do you want from me?” “Honestly I don’t really know, Roku just told me to find you. So uh wanna go for adventures some time?” Adventures with the Avatar? That sounded appealing to Zuko since he spends most of his typed cooped up in the palace.

“Yeah, I’d love too! It sounds like fun.” “Great! Wanna go on a little adventure now?” “Sure, as long as I am back before sunset.” “Oh by the way this” He gestures to the creature “this Appa my flying bison.”

Zuko climbed into the saddle and waves at the other two teenagers. Sokka is scowling at him while Katara smiles at him but seems a little apprehensive.

___________________________________________________

“So guessing from the tattoos, you’re an air nomad, right?” Zuko asks as he looks down below. “Yup!” “I thought all air benders were extinct.” 

“No thanks to you.” Grumbles Sokka. Katara glares at him then turns to Zuko. “Don’t mind him… It’s just well the fire nation started the war and because of that, all the men of our tribe had to leave to go fight in the war… Though I’ve heard that the new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Iroh is trying his best to put an end to the war.”

“Yeah he is, actually today he’s meeting with representatives from the other nation. Like King Kuei, King Bumi, Chief Arnook from the Northern Watertribe, Hakoda from…”

“Wait Hakoda!?” Interrupts Sokka. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s his name he’s the southern water tribe’s representative” Katara and Sokka both smile at each other.

“Aang let’s head back to the palace!” Sokka yells to Aang. “Uh… I don’t know if that’s a good idea some guards might think Appa is a threat.” Zuko points out.

Aang grins at Katara “That shouldn’t be much of a problem.” Katara catching Aang’s drift helps him make a cloud around Appa to conceal them.

___________________________________________________

They land right next to the palace and get off Appa. Even though Zuko is slightly disappointed that his time out didn’t last as long as he hoped he’s happy to be making some friends at least he thinks they are his friends. 

Zuko leads them to his room where he takes his make-up off and changes outfit.

“I’d like to go in, please.” Zuko says as they approach the throne room. The guards look suspiciously at the others. “They are with me, they are my new friends and I’d like them to meet my father.” The guards shrug at each other and let Zuko in.

“Zuko is anything wrong?” His father asks him with concern in his eyes.

“DAD!” exclaims both Katara and Sokka as they rush towards their dad. “Katara! Sokka!” Their dad wraps both of them in a big hug. “How I’ve missed you over the past years.”

“Sorry about interrupting your meeting, dad but I’ve met some new people and when I mentioned their father being here they seemed ecstatic so I wanted to let them meet him while they had the chance.” Iroh walks up to Zuko while he explains the situation.

“I don’t mind, I’m glad that you helped them out but exactly how did you meet them.” Iroh asks looking slightly suspicious.

Before Aang was able to say something Zuko quickly says “Well they were flying around the palace in a cloud and landed right next to me when I was walking around, they seemed friendly so we started to talk and Aang.” Zuko gestures to Aang “Revealed he was the Avatar to me.”

“You’re the Avatar?” Iroh asks Aang. “Yup!” Aang nods while doing some little bending tricks.”

Iroh slightly bows to Aang “It’s an honor to be in your presence Avatar Aang.” Aang rubs the back of his neck. “You don’t need to call me that, Aang works just fine, Fire Lord Iroh.” Aang bows back “Then you can just call me Iroh, Aang.”

___________________________________________________

The meeting ends and Iroh invites Aang and his companions to have dinner with him and Zuko. 

Sokka although happy to be reunited with his dad and that the war is ending can’t help but be skeptical.

“So… After almost a hundred years of war… Why the sudden change? I know at one point you agreed with the war as you tried to conquer Ba Sing Se not too long ago.” Iroh looks down sadly as he remembers painful memories before speaking.

“Back then I was a different man, I thought the war was a good thing. It took the death of my oldest to realize that the war is only causing suffering and pain to everyone. So after mourning my son’s death and figuring out some family issues as well as traveling the world a bit, I started trying to end the war. It took a while for the message to get out and even when it did some people didn’t believe it was real.” Iroh explains.

They spend the rest of their dinner time eating with awkward silence. Since it was getting late out and Aang, Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara didn’t seem to have any place they were staying that night, Iroh offered them to stay the night which Aang had no problem accepting while the others were slightly reluctant but eventually agreed.


	8. Set Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang heads to the north.

Even though Hakoda left the Palace to return to his fleet, Aang, Sokka, and Katara stayed behind because Zuko wasn’t able to leave the palace and Aang wanted him to join on their adventures. 

They also stayed because they liked having beds to sleep in instead of making camp every night. They spent their next few weeks learning about Zuko’s life, the fire nation as a whole, and what’s been happening over the past few years.

Even though in the beginning Sokka and Katara were uncomfortable with staying in the nation they grew up to hate they quickly realized that most citizens are everyday people and not bloodthirsty monsters. It also helped that the fire lord was very friendly and was stopping the war. Sometimes the gang decided to go on adventures and if they were short ones they tried sneaking Zuko with them as well.

___________________________________________________

“You’re leaving?” Zuko asks as he sees Sokka and Katara pack. “Yeah but just for a little bit, we need to head north so Aang and I can learn from an actual waterbending master.” Katara says still focused on the task at hand 

“My father is actually good friends with a waterbending master from the north pole… His name is Pakku I think. I don’t know much about him except he likes playing Pai sho.” Zuko mentions

“Perhaps you join us then Zuko, you’d be a friendly face.” Katara remarks. “I’d like too… It would be quite nice honestly… Actually go out and see the world but I’m not sure my dad will allow it…” “You never know if you don’t ask, Zuko.” Katara encourages.

___________________________________________________

“Dad?” Iroh looks up to see Zuko entering the room. “What is it?” Iroh asks slightly concerned since Zuko seems to be nervous about something. 

“My friends are traveling to the North Pole.” “I figured they would have to sooner or later, even with the war slowing down it’s best if young Aang is prepared in case something goes awry. But that’s not the only thing on your mind, is it?”

Zuko sighs, his father knows him too well, he can’t really hide anything from him. “I want to join them.” Zuko says after taking a minute to build confidence.

“You may.” Zuko looks at his father shocked, he can’t believe his father seems to be ok with Zuko leaving the fire nation. “But you will be accompanied by two of my most trusted friends to keep an eye on you.” Zuko’s thrilled that he’s even allowed to go so doesn’t mind that he has to have some of his father’s friends with him.

___________________________________________________

“GUYS! GUYS!” Sokka, Katara, and Aang look up from what they were doing to see Zuko running towards them. “You’re not going to believe this but my dad said I could come with you to the north pole!” Zuko says. “That’s great!” Replied Aang and Katara. 

“What’s the catch?” Asked Sokka. “Knowing your dad I doubt he would have no issues with you traveling the world on your own when he doesn’t even let you out of the palace.” “Dad said that two of his friends will be watching over us.” Zuko admits “Great, babysitters.” Sokka says in a less than pleased tone.

___________________________________________________

“It’s not as big as other ships but it’s fast and should still have plenty of room to comfortably fit all of you including your bison and then some.” Iroh explains as he shows the gang the ship he had prepared for their adventure. 

“Wow thank you so much, Iroh.” Aang says as he does a little bow to Iroh. “This is great! We won’t have to starve.” Sokka says as he is already on the ship checking things out. “You didn’t have to do all this, Iroh.” Aang adds

“Nonsense, you are all children and if you have to be traveling the world I want to make sure you are all taken care of.” Iroh says.

As the gang are checking the ship out, two strangers come down to the docks.

“Kids!” Iroh yells alerting the gang’s attention. “Meet Master Piandao, Master Jeong Jeong, Fat, and Chey. Piandao and Jeong Jeong will be watching over you, as well as making sure Zuko keeps practicing his firebending and swordsmanship while Fat and Chey assist them.” Iroh explains.

___________________________________________________

After a few days of getting to know each other and packing the group is finally ready to leave for the north pole. Everyone is on the ship ready to go while Zuko is still on the docks saying goodbye to Iroh. 

“I’ll be back before you know it, dad. I’m going to miss you.” Zuko says as his father is hugging him. “I’m going to miss you too, I really wish I could have come but…” “I understand, you are the Fire Lord, you have duties to your country you must fulfill.”

Zuko and Iroh part and Iroh waves while Zuko boards the ship. Iroh stays at the docks until the ship is no longer in sight before returning to the palace.


	9. Memories part I: Within Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko dreams about his pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's messy cause I couldn't think of the right words.

Zuko is sound asleep having had a busy day with unpacking and discussing plans with the others. His sleep is at first peaceful but then he starts dreaming about his past, specifically the first traumatic event of his life that he can remember.

Zuko dreams about the meeting with Azulon where the fact Lu Ten is dead sinks in and he learns some things about his past.

___________________________________________________

_Zuko watches as Azula answers all of Ozai’s questions and performs her kata perfectly. “What is it that you want, Ozai?” Azulon says seemingly having enough of just Ozai showing Azula off._

_“Father, you must have realized as I have that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh’s bloodline has ended. After his son’s death my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se and who knows when he will return home? But I am here, father and my child is alive.”_

_“Say what it is that you want, Ozai.” Azulon interrupts, clearly getting impatient with Ozai. Ozai continues “Father, revoke Iroh’s birthright. I am your humble servant here to serve you and our nation, use me.”_

___________________________________________________

_Zuko is shocked at how cold Ozai could be to ask such a thing after such a tragedy._

_Azulon is angered but doesn’t go off on Ozai quite yet “Iroh’s bloodline, ended? Have you forgotten he has more than one son?”_

_“But Zuko isn’t Iroh’s son, he was an abandoned baby not even loved by his father that Iroh just so happened to come across and took pity.” Ozai argued._

_“Even so, what makes you more suitable? You only have one child and that child could easily die in the war just like Lu Ten. At least Iroh has another child.” Azulon remarks._

_“I do have more than one child though! Azulon raises an eyebrow “What? Is Ursa expecting again?”_

_“Zuko isn’t Iroh’s son! HE IS MINE!” Everyone in the room is shocked and even though Zuko knows he should be quiet he can’t help himself but exclaim “What? What do you mean? I’m not your son! I’m your nephew!”_

___________________________________________________

_Ozai smiles sinisterly at him “No you are my son. When you were born you lacked the spark of a firebender and as a prince, I couldn’t have my firstborn be a nonbender so I rid myself of you and made up the story of you being born stillborn.”_

 _Ozai looks up to Azulon “Father, Iroh has no children to continue his bloodline while I have two children, revoke his birthright and use me instead.”_

___________________________________________________

_Azulon loses it on Ozai. “You dare suggest I betray Iroh!? My firstborn! Directly after the demise of his eldest beloved son!? Not only that but you dare try to steal his youngest from him!”_

 _“He is mine by blood! He is my flesh and blood.” Ozai claims but Azulon isn’t sure he’s telling the truth. “Why should I trust you? How do I know this isn’t some trick? Why should I believe you that Zuko was born to you?”_

___________________________________________________

_Ursa finally speaks, “It’s true, Zuko is our firstborn and seemed to be born without a spark, the fire sages and I tried to stop Ozai but his mind was set and there wasn’t anything we could do. After Ozai abandoned Zuko we were all sworn to secrecy.” Ursa can’t stop herself from crying as she tells the story._

_“You can ask the fire sages they were there when Ozai abandoned Zuko and when Iroh returned with a baby. I am sure they had their suspicions but since Ozai threatened them to stay silent they never mentioned it. It broke my heart to watch Ozai abandon our child, I wanted to rescue him oh how badly I wanted to rescue him but I knew if I tried it would spell danger for both Zuko and I. I was so relieved when I saw that Iroh had found Zuko and was going to take care of him. I knew then that my baby was going to survive and that they would have a happy childhood with Lu Ten and Iroh.”_

_“Why are you just now mentioning this Princess Ursa?” Azulon questions. “I knew there was a day I would need to reveal the truth and this seemed the perfect moment.”_

___________________________________________________

_Azulon takes a second for all the new information before stating before becoming outraged. “Not only did you abandon Zuko as a baby but you lied to your nation about your son being stillborn! Then ten years later when the fact benefits you, you claim Zuko is yours. No, Zuko is not yours! You abandoned him! You gave up your parental rights when you abandoned him! Zuko is no longer yours and you have no right to claim him as your own! He has been Iroh’s from the day Iroh took him in and he will remain Iroh’s!”_

 _Azulon, realizing that the other people in the room are terrified states in the calmest tone he can manage at the moment. “I would like to talk to my son, alone. Everyone else, leave. Prince Ursa on your way out, ask a guard or servant to tell the fire sages to come to the throne room.” Ursa and Zuko quickly get up to leave the throne room while Azula sneaks behind a curtain to eavesdrop._

___________________________________________________

The dream changes to another memory of Zuko’s, this memory takes place a few weeks after the previous one.

___________________________________________________

_“Father doesn’t want you to take the throne, his dying wish was for me to take it.” Ozai says as he enters the room to find Iroh and Zuko catching up. “That’s not true! That’s not true at all! Grandfather was furious when-” “Shut up, boy!” Ozai snaps at Zuko._

_Iroh moves to be behind Zuko and puts his hands on Zuko’s shoulder in a comforting manner before addressing Ozai. “It is not your place to tell my son to shut up, Ozai.”_

_Ozai ignores Iroh’s statement and continues “Father realized that with Lu Ten gone, your bloodline has ended and wanted me to take the throne.”_

_“If that was father’s wish then why haven’t you been crowned already?” Iroh asks._

_“The fire sages still wanted you to be firelord so in order for me to properly take the throne they need your permission to do so.” Ozai claims._

___________________________________________________

_“I will be taking the throne, it is my birthright to become the next Fire Lord and if father really wanted you on the throne the fire sages would already have crowned you. How incompetent do you think I am?” Iroh says much to Ozai’s surprise. Iroh has always been laid back and easy going, Ozai thought it would be easy to get Iroh to hand over the throne with a few lies._

_They start going back and forth. “You don’t have an heir though!” “I have Zuko.” “Zuko isn’t your son though!” “I raised him! I loved him! Zuko is my son in every way that counts!” “Zuko is not yours! He is mine! I am his father! He is my flesh and blood._

_Iroh seemed surprised but that surprise quickly turned to rage when Iroh puts all the pieces together. Zuko can now feel his father become tense and his hold on his shoulders tighten._

___________________________________________________

_“You mean to tell me that you abandoned Zuko? After all this time? Does this mean your baby was never stillborn but you pretended it was when it was actually abandoned?” Iroh asks Ozai in a dangerous even tone._

_“I couldn’t have a nonbender as a firstborn! Imagine what people would have thought! A prince having his firstborn be a nonbender! Ozai tries to explain his reasons._

_“How could you abandon your child for such a petty reason!?” Iroh questions still in disbelief his brother could do something so heartless and cruel._

_"I’m claiming him now, aren't I?” Iroh’s grip slowly tightens on his son’s shoulders “You don’t get to have him! You gave up that right when you abandoned him! You don’t get to march right up to us and claim him as yours just because it benefits you!”_

_“I can do whatever I please with him he is my son.” Ozai growls as Iroh shakes his head. “No he is not your son, he is mine. Just because you share the same blood doesn’t mean you get to treat him as property. Now get out!.” Seeing no way of winning this, Ozai storms out of the room._

___________________________________________________

The dream ends and Zuko wakes up to see the sun start rising. He thinks back on his dreams and wonders why his brain chose those memories, in particular, to have Zuko live through again.


	10. Memories part II: Memories of the past.

Zuko listens to the waves crash against the ship while he watches the sunrise. 

It’s early in the morning so the only other person up is Jeong Jeong. 

Zuko thinks about the dreams he had the previous night and then starts thinking about his happy memories with his dad and Lu Ten.

___________________________________________________

_“Daddy! Daddy!” Iroh looks up to see his three-year-old son barreling towards him and manages to catch him before he crashes._

_“Zuko how many times do I have to tell you? No running around in the palace you could crash into something and hurt yourself.” Iroh lectures as Zuko pouts a little._

_Iroh lifts the boy up “I’m sorry daddy I just got excited. I wanted to show you something.” Zuko explains._

_“What is it that you want to show me, Zuko.” Iroh asks putting Zuko down._

_“One moment, daddy! I wanna get Lu first!” Zuko says as he walks fastly down the hall._

_“Ok ok I’m coming you can stop dragging me now, Zuko.” Iroh hears Lu Ten as he and Zuko come around the corner. “You’ve got some mighty strength for a three-year-old.” Remarks Lu Ten._

_“What is it that you wanted to show us?” asks Lu Ten, intrigued about what got his younger brother so excited._

_Zuko all of a sudden tries to be calm and breathe like he was taught before doing a little punch. Much to Iroh’s surprise and Lu Ten’s delight a small flame comes out of Zuko’s fist. Lu Ten was the first one to speak. “That was amazing Zuko! Can you do it again?” Zuko nods and redoes it while Lu Ten tries teaching him the correct form. Iroh smiles proudly as he watches his two sons get along._

___________________________________________________

Ozai always said that he wouldn’t be able to firebend and though Lu Ten and dad never outright agreed with the statement Zuko knew they believed it as well, so when Zuko realized he was a firebender he immediately had to show it to his father and brother. 

Zuko remembers back when Lu Ten was still alive how he would teach Zuko new moves or correct his stances. Zuko would spend most of his days with Lu Ten adventuring where they weren’t supposed to, messing around with the staff, playing small pranks on dad. Sometimes dad would take them camping or to festivals.

___________________________________________________

_“Wow! Look at this place!” Lu Ten exclaims and he turns to Zuko who is currently being held by Iroh. “Doesn’t this place look like fun?” Lu Ten asks Zuko. Zuko looks around and nods his head._

_“Get your fire festival masks here!” A man shouts behind them. Zuko watches as his brother rush over to the stand and grabs a few masks then rush back._

_“Lu Ten, I thought I told you to stay by me, it’s a crowded place and you could easily get lost.” Iroh Lectures when Lu Ten gets back. Lu Ten rubs his neck “Oops sorry, I just got excited. Won’t happen again.”_

_Lu Ten hands a mask to Iroh, helps Zuko put on his mask and then puts on his mask. They walk around for a bit watching as people put on plays or put on a show with their firebending._

_“Turtle duck!” Zuko exclaims catching Iroh and Lu Ten’s attention. “I see you're interested in the lovely stuffed turtle duck here, winning is simple, just throw the hoops and have two of them land on one of these many bottles._

_Iroh agreed to let them play, placing Zuko down. After a while of watching his sons play Iroh decides to join them, Iroh manages to land one while Lu Ten lands another._

_The worker gives the stuffed animal to Lu Ten who gives it to Zuko. Iroh and Lu Ten laugh as Zuko tries to hold the turtle duck that is almost as big as him._

___________________________________________________

When Lu Ten gave him the stuffed animal Zuko immediately loved the item not because it was a new toy to play with but because it was a prize Lu Ten and dad won for him. 

The duck was one of Zuko’s most treasured items because of how long it’s been with him and the sentiment. 

When he first got the duck he used to sleep with it every night but as Zuko got older he only really slept with it if he needed comfort like when dad and Lu Ten was away at war or the time Ozai scarred him.

___________________________________________________

Noises coming from inside the ship snaps him out of his thoughts, Zuko realizes that he was so engrossed in memory lane that the sun is now fully up and the others are all waking up. 

He hears a door open and sees Sokka “There you are Zuko! We’ve been looking for you, it’s time for breakfast.” Sokka calls out to him and motions him to come.


	11. Jerks in The North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the North.

“Looks like we’ve finally arrived at the north pole!” Aang declares as a bunch of water benders freeze the ship and bring it into the dock. As everyone gets off they are met with a warm welcome from the chief “Hello, Avatar Aang, Sokka, and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. We’ve been expecting you. I am Chief Arnook of the Northern Water tribe and this is my daughter Princess Yue” Arnook gestures to the girl with white hair beside him. “Aang, meet master Pakku who has volunteered to teach you and your friend waterbending.” Pakku and Aang bow to each other. “We begin at Sunrise, don't be late.” Pakku says curtly before taking his leave. Arnook continues his greeting. “We are honored to have all of you here and we shall host a welcoming feast for you this evening." Aang blushes, waving them off “You don't need to do that…” Arnook silences Aang with a raised hand. “It will be our pleasure.” Aang turns to his group to see what they think, Sokka gives Aang 2 thumbs up, Katara nods and Zuko just shrugs. “Well if you really don't mind then my friends and I will be happy to attend your feast.”

___________________________________________________

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko sit beside the chief while Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Chey, and Fat sit at their own table not too far away. After the preparation seems done the Chief stands up and makes an announcement. “Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe as well as two special guests. Our first guest is a person thought to have disappeared a hundred years ago until now- The Avatar!” Aang waves as everyone claps. Arnook continues “Our second guest is from the fire nation, a nation that has been our enemy for the past a hundred years until a few years ago when Fire Lord Iroh took the throne and put a stop to the war. Prince Zuko.” Zuko just ducks his head as everyone claps. “We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday, Princess Yue.” Yue walks up as everyone claps and does a little bow before sitting down. “She is now of marrying age. Now master Pakku and his students will perform.” The chief draws everyone's attention to Pakku as he and his students start waterbending. Aang watches the show in amazement while Katara does a few side glances but is really just focusing on bugging her brother while her brother tries asking Yue out.

___________________________________________________

“I’ve waited for this day my whole life, I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master.” Katara tells Aang as they walk up to where they are supposed to meet Pakku. “Good morning Master Pakku!” Aang shouts when he sees Pakku. “No please march right in, I’m not concentrating or anything.” Pakku says clearly annoyed “Uh well this is my friend, Katara.” Pakku looks from Aang to Katara before waterbending some ice to sit on. “I’m sorry I think there has been a misunderstanding, I was never told your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending.”

___________________________________________________

When Aang heard Pakku wouldn’t teach Katara waterbending just because she’s a girl, he no longer wanted to learn from him but reluctantly agreed after Katara encouraged him. Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Zuko meet up in the room they were given for their stay to talk about how their day went. Zuko talks about how his training went, while Sokka complains about Yue and Aang complains about Pakku. Sokka suggests that Aang should just teach Katara and both Aang and Katara excitedly go outside to try but get caught by Pakku who then refuses to teach Aang.

___________________________________________________

Katara, Zuko and Aang go to try and get Pakku to take Aang as his student again. “So let me get this straight… You refuse to teach Katara because she’s a girl and you refuse to teach Aang even though it’s his destiny because he decided to teach Katara waterbending, a skill she wanted to learn all her life?” Zuko asks. “Aang disrespected my culture and traditions, Avatar or not.” Zuko chuckles to himself “No wonder your fiance ran away from you all those years ago…” Pakku gets very angry upon hearing this “You don’t know that!” Zuko agrees “You’re right, I don’t know why your fiance ran away but I do know that if you continue to be a sexist asshole you won’t have any chance with her…” “HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT!?” Pakku asks while Zuko is laughing at seeing Pakku so riled up. “Why would Kanna want to be with you when you treated her granddaughter as less than just because she’s a girl?” That statement shuts Pakku right up while Yue and Arnook look at Zuko in disbelief. “If you need proof, look at Katara’s necklace.” Zuko says as he gestures to Katara’s necklace.

___________________________________________________

Pakku agreed to teach Katara waterbending after realizing that the love of his life left him because she didn’t want to let the costumes and traditions of the north run her life. Over the next few days Katara flourished under Pakku’s guide while Aang spent most of his time goofing off. Sokka after finding out Yue was engaged still tried hanging out with her as friends and decided to take Yue out on a flight in hopes of easing her uneasiness. During their flight they notice something. “What’s happening?” Yue asks Sokka, having never seen something like this. They land and Sokka grabs some “Soot, I’ve seen it before… Right before my village was attacked… It’s the fire nation they must have closed in on the north pole and from the looks of this stuff there is a lot of em.” Sokka explains. “That doesn’t make sense the fire lord stopped the war, why would they need to be here?” “I’ve personally met with the Fire Lord… This doesn’t seem like something he’d do. It just doesn’t make sense.” Sokka and Yue run back to where everyone seems to be gathering. 

___________________________________________________

“Does anyone know what’s going on?” Sokka asks as he spots his sister and friends. “It’s a fire nation fleet, I think they’re getting ready to attack.” Zuko says. “But why would your dad do this? He seemed to be trying so hard to stop the war!” “That’s because it isn’t his doing, someone else is leading the attack without my dad’s knowledge.” “But why would anyone go against the Fire Lord’s orders?” Katara asks Zuko. “Many reasons, some think my dad is weak, others still want to spread the glory of the fire nations, and some people used to thrive because of the war.” Zuko concludes. Once everyone arrives the Chief asks for volunteers to help with the battle. Sokka and a few others slowly stand up and head to the chief for their mark that shows they accept the task.

___________________________________________________

Everyone quickly leaves the building to get prepared but before they can get far the first ball of fire is launched. “I’m going to see if I can order them to stop before they do any more damage.” Zuko announces but is stopped by Pakku. “No. You are not going anywhere near those ships Zuko. You will stay here where you are the safest with Piandao and Jeong Jeong. Whoever is leading this attack is going against the Fire Lord so they will most likely try to attack or capture you rather than listen.” “I’m not just going to stay here while everyone else is helping!” Zuko says as he stares at Pakku. “You will and you are. You don’t get a choice in this matter” “You are not my father! You can’t tell me what to do!” Zuko yells out. “I may not be your father but I have gotten direct permission from him to do whatever is necessary to keep you safe.” Pakku takes out a letter and shows it to Zuko.

___________________________________________________

Dear Pakku:

My son, Prince Zuko is going to join his friends on their travels to the north pole. I have already requested Piandao and Jeong Jeong to protect him but I would much appreciate it if you kept your eye on him as well and made sure he is safe. If something happens for whatever reason you, Piandao, and Jeong Jeong are free to do whatever you think is necessary to keep Zuko safe.

-Fire Lord Iroh of the Fire Nation

___________________________________________________

After reading the letter Zuko screams in frustration and burns the letter in his hands but lets himself be led by Piandao and Jeong Jeong to whatever place they had in mind. As he walks away he sees Sokka heading to a building with the other volunteers and Yue leading Aang and Katara somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fanfiction feels like a mess. Not really happy about this chapter but it took me days to figure out what to write.


	12. Battle of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire navy starts to attack and a certain someone comes to end the water tribes for good.

Zuko is bored out of his mind, ever since the fight started earlier that day he’s been forced to stay inside a building for protection. He’s not just bored he’s also angry, the more fighting he hears from outside the more he wants to help out and defend people but he’s been forbidden to participate. Zuko mumbles quietly to himself “Stupid dad and his stupid overprotectiveness…” he sighs and tries to calm down so he can go back to planning on how to escape and avoid detection.

___________________________________________________

At night he gets an idea, Zuko does a little fake yawn and says to Piandao “It’s getting quite late, do you think I can go upstairs and have a little nap?” Zuko is pleasantly surprised when Piandao believes what he says and allows it. Zuko has never been a good liar and he was sure his voice was shaky when he asked to have a nap but shrugs it off. As soon as he is out of Piandao’s sight he drops the tired facade and quickly but quietly looks for a window to sneak out of. When Zuko finds one he climbs out of it and onto the roof from there he jumps from roof to roof until he can safely reach the ground.

___________________________________________________

On his way to meet up with his friends, he spots Zhao and knowing that he is up to no good Zuko decides to follow him. Zuko makes sure to stay far enough behind so that Zhao doesn’t suspect he is being followed but close enough behind to see where he is heading. He sees Zhao entering a building and after waiting a few moments he enters too.

___________________________________________________

When he enters the Oasis he sees Zhao scooping up a fish and his friends getting ready to fight him. “Don’t bother” Zhao says as he looks ready to attack the fish and Aang pleads with him. “Zhao! Don’t!” “It’s my destiny to destroy the moon and the water tribe.” Zhao announces as Aang tries to reason to him “destroying the moon won’t hurt just the watertribe, it’ll hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon everything would fall out of balance, you have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.” “Stop this madness, Zhao! Spirits are not something you want to mess with!” Zuko shouts as he makes his presence known. Zhao thinks about the consequences of enraging the spirits and for a second decides to let it go before changing his mind and killing it. Zuko starts attacking Zhao giving Avatar time to figure out what to do next. The soldiers that Zhao brought just stand there not knowing what to do, they want to help their boss complete his mission but at the same time fighting the crown prince is treason.

___________________________________________________

“Why are you doing this? The fire nation isn’t fighting the other nations anymore! What do you possibly hope to gain from this?” Zuko questions as he leads Zhao out of the oasis. “Iroh is a fool for stopping the war when we were so close to victory, Ozai, on the other hand, has expressed desire in seeing the fire nation rule the world and has promised me much fame and fortune when I conquer the water tribes and help him usurp the throne! Too bad you won’t be there to see it.”

___________________________________________________

After seeing Zuko lead Zhao away the rest of the Gaang and Yue relax a little knowing that Zhao won’t be constantly attacking them or the spirits. Yue looks mournfully at the dead fish “I owe the Moon Spirit my life” Yue tells the others, the others look intrigued so Yue continues. “When I was born I was born very sick and very weak, most babies cry when they are born but I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could, they told my mother and father that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me, that night underneath the full moon he brought me to the oasis and placed me into the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live.” After finishing her story Yue realizes something “It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back.” She walks forward and Aang holds out the fish for her. Sokka grabs her hand and tries to stop her “You don’t have to do this.” He says but Yue replies “It’s my duty Sokka.” Sokka tries a different approach “I won’t let you, your father told me to protect you.” Yue looks forward, her eyes filled with determination “I have to do this.” She pulls her hand out from Sokka’s and places both her hands on the dead fish, the fish starts glowing and Yue closes her eyes, feeling her life force drain. She falls down and Sokka catches her, Sokka caresses her cheek and looks at Aang and Katara “She’s gone… She’s gone” Sokka pulls Yue close to his chest. Aang puts the fish back into the water and the pond starts glowing, everyone watches as Yue’s spirit appears from the pond and addresses Sokka. “Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you.” Yue gives Sokka one last goodbye kiss before fading away.

___________________________________________________

Both Zhao and Zuko are a little surprised when they see the moon return. “It can’t be.” Zhao says frustrated and continues fighting Zuko. “Well if I can’t conquer the water tribe today I will at least end you. With you gone, Iroh will surely lose all hope, and with his spirits crushed he won’t be able to stop Ozai from taking the throne.” Zhao says confidently as he begins to overpower Zuko. Zuko falls down and Zhao towers over him ready to deliver the final strike but before he can do anything more something blasts him in the chest, Zuko sits up to see Zhao’s body crumple and fall into the ocean. Zuko breathes out a sigh of relief and looks to see who it was that saved him, his face pales and all he can think is ‘monkey feathers’ he then greets the person standing before him “Hi... Dad… And uh thanks.”


	13. Misc /AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, I just blabber about stuff.

**Intro**

This is where I am putting all my thoughts about the story so yes there will be some repeat information. Let the rambling begin! 

**FYI:**

So even though Azula was raised as an only child her relationship with her mom starts off the same, even though in this universe where Ursa really only focuses on Azula since Zuko's living with Iroh Azula is under Ozai's influence so actively pushes her mother away when she tries to bond and doesn't listen to her. The reason why their relationship changes is not necessarily because Ursa's a better parent but because Azula was forced to realize that her father doesn't love her and that her mother does. Azula was there when Azulon ordered the death of Ozai's only child and she saw her father accept it with no protest. When she goes to Ursa about it Ursa does the same thing for Azula that she did for Zuko in canon universe. Azula remembers being waken up at night by her mother who tells her goodbye and that everything she did was to protect her. When she finds out mother disappeared and Azulon was dead she put the pieces together that Ursa did something to Azulon to prevent the order from being completed. Azula realizes that Ozai was wrong and comes around to Ursa's thinking. Azula plays the part of Ozai's loyal daughter but is more wary and holds a hatred towards him. 

Ursa falls back in love with Ikem but doesn't get her face changed as she soon learns that Iroh took up the throne and so it's less dangerous for her to be seen around the fire nation. Ursa also holds on to hope in seeing at least Zuko since Ozai never forbid her from seeing Zuko. Ursa of course stays away from the Caledra and Palace making sure to stay out of Ozai's sight specifically. She knows what damage Ozai can do fire lord or not. She still has Kiyi with Ikem and keeps her name. When she hears of Ozai's arrest she returns back to the palace to collect Azula specifically now that she can without having to worry about Ozai and not willing to leave her daughter alone. She's uncomfortable in the Palace though so Iroh sets her up in a nice home a little outside the palace so she can still visit. 

Not much changes after Zuko's revelation, Zuko still sees Ursa as his Aunt, Azula his cousin and Ozai his evil Uncle. The revelation doesn't change Azula's perspective on Zuko either. Azula doesn't hold any resentment towards Zuko as she has all her mothers attention from the very beginning and it's understandable why Iroh would favor him over Azula. Zuko has always been Iroh's youngest son. Even when Iroh was away at war and Zuko spent a lot more time with her mom Azula kind of understood this and since he wasn't taking all of her moms attention she didn't really care. 

Ursa's relationship with Zuko's diffrent from canon, they're a lot more distant. Since Zuko lives with Iroh in a seperate part of the Palace, Ursa rarely sees him unless it's a event. Ursa prioritizes Azula over Zuko because Zuko isn't her kid, he's Iroh's and Ursa knows he is in good hands. 

Zuko is not as traumatized and angry in canon, he still keeps his bright eyed childish innocence even after his scarring as it wasn't as traumatic. Ozai never cared for him but Zuko stopped caring about Ozai's opinion of him long ago. So even though Ozai trying to kill him and the scarring was traumatic, Zuko knew that he didn't deserve it and Ozai's just messed up. Iroh was also a little more blunt about Ozai's feelings towards Zuko but assured him Ozai's opinions don't matter and the problem is with Ozai not Zuko. So for all Zuko could care, Ozai can go jump in a volcano.

Azula is a lot more mature than Zuko as in her family she's the oldest and there's more expected of her, she understands that and likes being seen as responsible unlike Zuko's who's the baby in his family.

Iroh loves both his children equally and made sure that Zuko didn't feel not apart of the family because he's adopted while also making sure Lu Ten didn't feel abandoned for his younger brother. 

Azula views Kiyi much like how Lu Ten viewed Zuko.

It didn't take long after Ursa's return to get Azula set up on the right path since Azula has already rejected Ozai's ideals and was working on becoming someone her mom would be proud of.

Toph and Zuko will bond over being rich and having overprotective fathers but Tophs slightly jealous of Zuko as even though he has a over protective father his father doesn't stop him from being who he is and encourages his intrests. While her own father seems ashamed of her and wants to control her. 

Ozai probaby tried to suffocate Zuko the night Iroh adopts him, didn't work obviously. 

In this universe everyone in the Royal Family is a lot happier except Ozai but then again who cares about him? Fuck Ozai.

**Scene Ideas:**  
(Scenes I've come up with that don't belong to a chapter and may never)

“Oh this is bad! Zuko your father sent out wanted pictures of you!” Sokka exclaims after reading a poster  
“Why would Iroh send out wanted posters of his son? It doesn't seem like something he'd do. ” Questions Aang  
“Yeah it doesn't make sense... Why would dad want me arrested?”  
Sokka shrugs  
Katara takes the poster from Sokka  
“Hey!” Sokka yells  
Katara face palms  
“Sokka this is a missing poster!”  
“That makes a lot more sense...”

“We've captured him.” says a guard  
“Let's bring him to Fire Lord Iroh. ” says another

“You can't do that!” Zuko says standing up  
“Those people love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?” he continues  
Iroh facepalms  
“Why you disrespectful brat! I challenge you to a Agni Kai” the general spat  
That catches Iroh's attention  
“You will not be dueling my thirteen year old son!” He yells out before Zuko can accept.  
“he disrespected me sir, I want to settle it in an Agni Kai!”  
“If you wish to fight you may but keep in mind it is I who will fight in my son's stead.” Iroh warns  
That shuts the general up and he sits down. 

**Why I decided to write this fic as well as my others:**

I want to inspire people to make their own  
There is a disappointing small amount of Iroh adopt Zuko fanfictions  
I love talking to other fans in the comment section  
I want to make Iroh adopts Zuko / Iroh adopts Zuko AU tags popular where they come up when you type in Iroh or Zuko

**Future plans**

I've got a few more fanfic ideas of what points in Zuko's life can Iroh adopt him.  
I'm thinking of making an Iroh adopts Zuko AU with an Avatar Zuko AU

**Summary:**

So in this AU, The fire sages and Ursa are not able to convince Ozai to keep baby Zuko and so over the wall, he goes. Ozai did not want his firstborn to be a nonbender. Ozai and Ursa's baby was officially ruled as a stillborn. Ozai is nonchalant about it but Ursa really sells the idea that her baby was a stillborn as she was in tears for the first few hours what the people didn't know was that its because her husband abandoned Zuko and left Zuko to die. Ozai made Ursa and the fire sages swear that they wouldn't tell anyone that Zuko was abandoned. Iroh later that day was walking around the palace grounds and heard a baby cry so he went to check it out.

Iroh found this abandoned baby and since he always wanted another son and Lu ten always wanted a younger brother, Iroh decided to take the abandoned baby in. Iroh figured that it was also a great way to deal with the devastation of his nephew being stillborn. Lu Ten was thrilled about the idea of being a big brother and Iroh thought that he should name the baby Zuko, the name that was going to be given to his brother and sister in law's child. Ozai and Ursa immediately knew Zuko was their child and the fire sages had their suspicions but everyone else believed that this baby had no blood ties to the family.

Azulon made it official and so Iroh was now legally the baby's father. Ursa was ecstatic when Iroh brought the baby home and announced he was going to adopt it as she now knew her baby wasn't going to die and that he was going to have a happy childhood under Iroh's care. Ozai was less than pleased to hear that his child actually survived and not only that, the baby was still going to be his family. Everyone else took his grumpiness as Ozai's way of mourning his dead child.


	14. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh's less than pleased.

Zuko continues to stare at his father who looks back at him clearly unhappy. “So… Uh… Watcha doing here?” Zuko asks as he does a sheepish grin and gets up. Iroh glares at him and starts lecturing him “What are you doing out here? Fighting Zhao no less? I told you before you left to stay out of dangerous situations and what do you do!? You start fighting Zhao! A dangerous man I have told you time and time again to not interact with!” Iroh is now yelling at Zuko which gets the attention of passerbyers.

___________________________________________________

Zuko sees Pakku, Piandao, and Jeong Jeong stand behind his father, Pakku is smirking at him, Piandao is giving him a disappointed look and Jeong Jeong just looks uninterested. Iroh, too angry to care that they are being watched, continues scolding Zuko. “I trusted you! I trusted you to be responsible! And what do you do!? Almost get yourself killed!” He will not cry, he will not cry, it's already embarrassing enough being scolded by his father in front of everyone. 

___________________________________________________

Iroh notices his friends and his son's friends are watching as he scolds his son, he also notices that his son is on the verge of tears. Even though it hurts to see Zuko like this and even more so knowing he is the cause he ignores it as he wants to get the message through to his young son. He can not bear the pain of losing his youngest son, he was only able to survive his oldest son's death because he knew he had to be there for Zuko. Zuko's death would absolutely destroy him, just thinking about it terrifies him. 

___________________________________________________

“Can...You not do this in front of others?” Zuko manages to mumble out as he can feel tears slipping down his face, he doesn’t want his friends to see him like this. His father sighs and turns to Pakku “do you have anywhere where I can talk to my son privately?” Pakku nods and Iroh grabs one of Zuko’s arms in a tight hold, not too tight to hurt but tight enough that he can’t escape. His father follows Pakku who leads him to the same building he and his friends were staying at. “Would this room work?” Pakku asks and his father replies “Yes, thank you, Pakku.” His father does a small bow and Pakku returns it before turning around and leaving, he is left totally alone with his father.

___________________________________________________

When Pakku leaves and it's just him and his son he turns to his son and motions him to sit across from him. Iroh looks at his son who is sobbing now no longer holding back his tears to save face in front of his friends. His boy has always been a sensitive and gentle spirit even if he is a bit of a hothead and stubborn from time to time. “You almost died today because you didn't listen, because you decided to take it upon yourself to fight a fight that wasn't yours. I’m disappointed, I thought I could trust you but you made it clear by your actions today that I can't trust you and let you go on adventures with your friends requires me to trust you.” Iroh says calmly not wanting to upset his son even more.

___________________________________________________

It hurt, it hurt knowing that his father didn’t trust him and was disappointed in him, he knew he deserved it but it didn’t make hearing it hurt any less. “I’m sorry dad” He whispers when he feels he can finally speak without choking up. He sees his father’s face soften, “come here” his father orders and so he scoots over. When he’s within reach his father pulls him onto his lap and just holds him close. It’s a little awkward since Zuko isn’t small anymore but he still finds the gesture as comforting as always.

___________________________________________________

“We’ll be staying in the Northern Water Tribe for a while.” Iroh informs Zuko, “I need to make sure all the people that were participating in the attack are arrested and serve justice as well as making sure that the attack doesn’t break the truce between the Northern Water Tribe. Then when everything is settled we’ll go home and you'll serve the rest of your punishment at home.” Zuko tenses and Iroh sighs again, he hates doing this to his precious boy but his boy needs to learn a lesson. “You know I love you Zuko, right? That I'm only doing this because I love you and I don't want to lose you?” He says trying to comfort Zuko, he's always made sure to reassure his sons that even though they were in trouble that he still loved them and that he didn't love them any less. He sees his son nodding and hears him say “I know dad…”

___________________________________________________

After staying in the position for a few minutes in silence Iroh speaks up again “We should go find Pakku again, he said he arranged a room for us.” Iroh gets up and motions Zuko to follow him. Zuko asks him “Are we sleeping in two separate rooms or the same room?” “We’re sharing a room since they don’t have that many extra rooms, that and I would also feel better knowing my son is where he is supposed to be.” 

___________________________________________________

When walking to meet up with Pakku they come across Sokka, Katara, and Aang on their way. Katara, Sokka, and Aang run up and give Zuko a group hug. Too focused on Zuko the three aren’t aware of Iroh being in the room as well they start asking questions. “Are you ok? We saw your dad yell at you earlier.” “Did you get into a lot of trouble?” “What happened to Zhao? Did you beat him?” He sheepishly answers all their questions starting with Katara’s “Yeah I’m ok, a little shaken and sad but that’s about it.” He gives Katara a reassuring smile and moves on to Sokka’s question. “Mhmm, I got yelled at a lot by dad and he says he’s going to punish me at home.” and lastly Aang’s “Uh Zhao managed to get the upper hand but before he could strike me down, father hit him with lightning and he crumpled and fell into the ocean…”

___________________________________________________

“Ahem,” Iroh coughs letting the others know he’s in the room as well. Aang’s the first one to greet him “Oh, hey Iroh, didn’t see you there. What’s going to happen now?” Iroh tells the others the same thing he told Zuko and then asks them. “Would you like to accompany us while we get our sleeping arrangements from Pakku.” “Thanks but no thanks, we’ve got other stuff we need to attend to.” Sokka says as he, Aang, and Katara leave.

___________________________________________________

After Pakku shows them their rooms they get settled for the night and go to sleep. Zuko’s still wide awake and thinks about sneaking off to go see his friends. It will only be a short visit and he’ll be back before anyone else is gone. He stands up and walks carefully towards the door but before he can even touch the doorknob he hears his dad say “Go back to sleep, Zuko.” “I… How did you?” “I’m a war veteran and there are constant assassination attempts, I’ve learned to sleep with one eye open. That and I have fatherly instincts.” Iroh says. Zuko realizes that sneaking out at least with his father next to him isn’t going to be easy so crawls back into bed.


	15. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's friends leave to find Aang an earthbending teacher.

Zuko watches as his friends leave to find Aang, an earthbending teacher. It’s going to be weeks before he sees them again and he really wishes he could join them but ever since the north pole incident, his father has been keeping a sharp eye on him. He’s started regretting trying to help fight with the others, he didn’t really do much except almost getting himself killed. His father’s trust in him dropped significantly and not only is he watching Zuko more closely but he’s ordered the guards to as well. Zuko sighs as he heads to the garden to feed the turtle ducks.

___________________________________________________

During his time feeding the turtle ducks, his father comes up to him and sits beside him. Zuko doesn’t really pay attention to him when he starts talking “I know you’re mad about not being able to travel with your friends this time and with the extra guards watching over you from afar but as your parent, it’s my job to guide and protect you.” “I feel like a prisoner.” Zuko spits out, his father sighs before continuing. “Once your grounding is over, I’ll allow you all the freedom I allowed before and you may continue to travel around the city with your friends as long as you have a guard with you.”

___________________________________________________

“Hey, Zuzu!” someone calls out to him, Zuko smiles a little and Iroh leaves deciding its best to give him some alone time with his other friends. “Thought we’d come over since you’re probably lonely since your other group of friends is busy.” Azula says as she, Mai, Ty Lee, and Kiyi sit down beside Zuko. “Being grounded sucks, doesn’t it? I was grounded last month for staying out past my curfew.” Azula says as she tries to cheer Zuko up. “Yeah, mommy was mad! Azula came home in the middle of the night instead of at dusk like she’s supposed to.” Kiyi pipes up while Mai and Tylee giggle a little at Azula’s expense.

___________________________________________________

“Yeah but it’s different. You can go around town without guards and you're fourteen! Here I am sixteen and I have to always ask my dad if I can go out and when I do go out, dad makes me take guards with me even when I’m with friends!” Zuko complains “You forget, there are constant assassination attempts on you and your father, even your father doesn’t go anywhere without someone with him.” Ty Lee points out. “Not to mention your tendency to do stupid things,” Azula adds. Zuko grumbles knowing Azula and Ty Lee have a point.

___________________________________________________

“So… How’s your life going?” Zuko asks. “Well, I’ve left home for a while and joined the circus but came back because Azula said I could stay with her for the time being. The circus was fun for a while but it got tiring so it's nice to be taken care of and to be able to hang out with friends again! My aura has never been pinker!” Ty Lee says happily. “Mine is the same as always.” replies Mai in her normal monotone voice.

___________________________________________________

“Kiyi! Don’t get too close to the pond, ok?” Azula shouts as the others turn to see the toddler trying to reach out to touch one of the turtle ducks. Kiyi doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to them and grabs one of the baby ducks. The duckling is startled and starts quacking and squirming around wanting to be released. “Oh no…” Azula mutters before she gets up and heads to where Kiyi is, but before Azula is able to reach Kiyi the mother duck comes up and bites Kiyi on the arm. Kiyi shrieks and lets the duckling go. Azula grabs the mother duck and pulls it off of her crying sister, gently placing it back into the pond. She comes back to the group holding Kiyi in her arms. Zuko does a small chuckle and Azula gives him a pointed look. “What’s so funny about my younger sister getting bitten, Zuzu?” She grits out in a low and dangerous tone. “It’s just, it reminds me about when we were younger and how you would always throw rocks at them. Now you’re so gentle with them.” Azula shrugs “Well I’ve learned to be more gentle over the past few years, having the responsibilities of looking out for someone really makes you grow up.” she says in her normal snarky tone.

___________________________________________________

“Zula when can we go home? It’s boring here!” Kiyi huffs getting tired of Azula holding her. “How about we play hide and seek?” Azula suggests wanting to spend more time with her friends and cousin. Kiyi happily agrees. Azula tells a guard to keep watch over Kiyi and to come get her if Kiyi has any problems while Kiyi is counting and then takes the others to hide in Zuko’s room. “This should give us at least a few more minutes.” Azula says as they all settle into a comfortable position on Zuko’s bed.

___________________________________________________

“I’ve noticed you guys are much closer than you used to be, what changed?” Zuko asks “Azula did actually! We were at first only really friends with her because we feared her but after the whole thing with her dad she relied on us for comfort and it brought us closer.” Ty Lee says as she hugs Azula. “I’ve realized that love was stronger than fear, mom feared father and yet when I came to her and told her what dad was planning she told me she would protect me and I heard her later that night confronting father. I then realized that if father was wrong about fear being stronger than love, that there must be other things he was wrong about and so I decided to change. I grew distant from father and relied on my friends for love and support, actually, I tried staying away from father for as much as I could, usually staying at Mai’s home or at ember island with Lo and Li.” “Wait, your dad wanted to kill you!?” Zuko asks shocked as this is the first time he’s hearing this interrupting Azula in the process, Azula looking crossed tells Zuko in an annoyed tone “Azulon ordered my death and Ozai agreed to it with no hesitation or remorse. It was hard at first, I really thought he loved me… When I went to mom she explained some truths about father, that it wasn’t my fault he didn’t love me. Father was just a horrible person who doesn’t care for anyone unless they are useful and will discard them to meet his goals.”

___________________________________________________

“Wow… I don’t know what to say, Azula… I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Zuko whispers out as he reaches out and squeezes her shoulders. Azula wipes the tears from her eyes that she didn’t even know were there and pushes Zuko’s hand off of her “Yeah yeah well I’m fine now. That part of my life is in the past, I’ve moved on.” She says, cooly. Zuko can tell that she’s still hurting but doesn’t want to push his cousin.

___________________________________________________

They spend the day chatting with each other and Azula comes up with different ways to keep Kiyi busy and out of her hair. When dusk arrives Ty Lee leaves with Azula and Kiyi to go back home leaving just Zuko and Mai together. It’s at first awkward as they have never really spent time alone so they don’t know quite what to say. “So… Are you going home as well?” Zuko asks, Mai shrugs “It’s so boring at home, I'd much rather stay with you.” Mai says as she leans in. Zuko blushes a little stuttering out “how is being at my place any different than being at home?” Mai smirks a little “You’re much more of an interesting person to hang around then my parents and brother.” She says. “I am?” Zuko says dumbfounded, Mai chuckles, finding Zuko’s awkwardness adorable. “Yes, you are. You’re so cute when you're nervous.” 

___________________________________________________

Iroh is watching from afar as Zuko and Mai talk to each other already concocting a plan to get them to date. Eventually, it becomes night so Iroh approaches the two “It’s getting late, perhaps it’s time for you to head home, Mai.” He says, Mai agrees “Yeah, I guess it is. I’ll see you soon hopefully. Perhaps tomorrow?” Mai suggests looking at Zuko. “He’d loved that!” Iroh answers for Zuko “You should come over for dinner.” He adds “Alright, I will. Thanks for the invitation, Iroh.” Mai says as she bids farewell. “Bye Mai!” Zuko yells out as Mai leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man does it feel great to be adding another chapter to this! I've been working on future chapters, I've got a few started actually. I don't know exactly when they will be published. Please comment! Kudos and bookmarks are nice but comments are way way better even if it's just critique. :D


End file.
